


Love is a Hurricane

by Miranda13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, But it's not a smut fest, Clergyman Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, It's actually sweet, POV Kylo Ren, Plot Twists, Prostitute Rey, Reylo is all you'll get, The First Order is a religious organization, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda13/pseuds/Miranda13
Summary: Clergyman Kylo Ren is sent to Naboo to investigate the prostitute Rey, who has bewitched men across the entire kingdom. What was supposed to be an open-and-shut case for Kylo becomes a struggle to save the woman of his dreams. Does she want to be saved, though? A Reylo story of love and redemption inspired by Roberto Drummond's Hilda Hurricane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kylo Ren arrives in Naboo and begins his investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The loudest, flashiest thanks to my beta [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/)! English is not my mother tongue - she really went above and beyond what I could have expected to make this story more comprehensible and enjoyable to you!

“Kylo Ren, the situation in Naboo is dire. You’re the only one I trust to solve it once and for all”.

 

“Yes, Master”. Word had spread throughout the entire kingdom that the Nabooian village had been possessed by the charms of a whore. People were starting to turn their backs to the faith, and the First Order wasn’t going to watch it happen.

 

After the Solo trial, Kylo asked Master Snoke to take over the temple in Tatooine, a Force-forsaken community of no importance. It was a waste of his apprentice’s talent, Snoke thought, but perhaps the isolation would be beneficial to Kylo’s training. Now, however, Kylo would have to come out of the shadows and show what he was made of. Too much was at stake.

 

*

 

Naboo was a beautiful county, surrounded by forests and covered by green fields with great properties that enveloped the village. Kylo was to stay with Lady Phasma, who was in charge of the Naboo temple. She lived in a very nice cottage annexed to it.

 

“Lord Ren, how was your journey?”

 

“I hoped it would be unnecessary, Phasma. How did you let the situation get out of control, like this?” He handed her his overcoat, and she took it.

 

“You’ll be pleased to learn that things are very much under control, even if unconventionally. Anyway, it’s Hux’s mess, not mine”.

 

“Hux?” Kylo snorted. “What does _he_ have to do with this? He’s still posted in Arkanis, isn’t he?”

 

“We need to sit down for this. Take your things to your chambers - second door to the right. I’ll make some tea for me and coffee for you, if I remember correctly?”

 

“Of course you do”.

 

Indeed, Phasma was stellar in everything she did. She became a minister because it was her true calling; such a rare thing. Kylo had never felt he had a choice. He always knew his destiny lay with religion. What surprised his family, though, is that he joined the First Order, and not the Jedi Order, formerly lead by his late uncle Luke, recently outlawed by Snoke.

 

*

 

“So, the whore was Hux’s fianceé? That was her?”

 

“Yes. You remember the scandal”.

 

“Truly a bastard. Probably promised the moons and stars to bed the girl, then left her in disgrace. Now she’s our problem”.

 

“No no, it’s quite the contrary. I bet he would still marry her, if she accepted him”.

 

“I need to meet her to make sense of it all. If it wasn’t you telling the story, I would dismiss it as a complete fabrication. The whore can read?”

 

“Yes”.

 

“Good, I’ll write to her”.

 

*

 

“Mademoiselle Rey,

 

You are to present yourself to the First Order for questioning within the next full moon.

 

Lord Kylo Ren”

 

*

 

The next full moon was due in five days. He gave her five days to come to him and explain herself. But one, two, three, four days passed, and nothing. Rey didn’t show up. Rey didn’t reply his letter. Not until the fifth day.

 

*

 

“My Dearest Lord Kylo Ren,

 

I am very honored that such a noble clergyman as yourself has taken interest in the salvation of a poor soul as myself. Indeed, I am not worthy of your attention. Certainly, I am not worthy of stepping in your temple’s holy ground. Should you insist in your mission though, it will be my pleasure to welcome your Lordship in my home at your earliest convenience. Surely, I would not have you wait in line as my other visitors.

 

With much love and devotion,

 

Rey of Jakku”

 

Kylo read Rey’s letter over and over again. It brought up all kinds of feelings. First, he was outraged by her disobedience. Then, impressed by her eloquence. Touched by her gentleness. Offended by her gentleness. Intrigued by her gentleness. Disgusted with the notion that men would wait in line to bed her.

 

*

 

Finally, Kylo decided to show Rey’s letter to Phasma.

 

“It’s against protocol, but it would be best that she remains in the brothel for the interrogation. Her presence in the village could cause a commotion. It wouldn’t be wise”. Before Kylo objected, Phasma continued, “I went there to question her, myself. I was received with the utmost respect and deference. The whores have no interest in waging war against us”.

 

“Did you have access to her private chambers?”

 

*

 

“Mademoiselle Rey of Jakku,

 

You will notice no effort is too grand for the Order when it comes to pursuing its holy endeavors. You are to receive me in your private chambers in two days’ time. There shall be no other visitors in your room that day.

 

Lord Kylo Ren”.

 

*

 

Rey put on her prettiest gown to receive the Order’s new envoy. Her friends were terrified for her; they’d heard terrible things about Lord Kylo Ren. He was ruthless, merciless, extremely pious and apparently immune to women’s charms. But Rey was cheerful as always, no trace of fear whatsoever.

 

Rey had never inflicted anything other than overwhelming kindness on another living soul, the exception being Lord Hux. He had gone to the brothel once, waited in line alongside her clients, hiding under a hooded cloak. When it was his turn and she recognized him, she lost her temper and threw him out, never to come back. Everyone with 100 credits was welcome to her chambers for 10 minutes, except Hux. Not for a million credits, not in a million years. That was her condition, and her Madam was more than happy to oblige. None of the girls or boys had clients forced upon them, anyway.

 

*

 

Rey heard a knock on her door, but there was nobody outside. A rare sight; usually there was an interminable line, night and day. Finn would check from time to time to see if Rey had eaten, bathed or slept. But today she was to receive Lord Kylo Ren, and there were no clients. Another knock.

 

“In your closet, child”, Rey heard. She opened its door, and there he was.

 

“My Lord!”

 

“It’s a secret passage from old times”.

 

“You didn’t want to be seen entering the brothel”.

 

“I’m beyond such concerns, beyond such temptations”. He took time to observe the girl. She was very young - probably not in her twenties. She had brown, silky hair, and hazel eyes, with a hint of emerald imperceptible to the common eye. Beautiful. She looked so innocent. That’s how he knew she was dangerous.

 

“Indeed, my Lord. Thank you very much for being here. Would you please have a seat while I get us some coffee? I made it myself, just how you like it”.

 

“And how would you know how I take my coffee?”

 

“You looked me in the eye. You know how”.

 

“You’re touched by the Force”, he says. Of course she was.

 

“As are you, my Lord”.

 

“Why are you wasting your gifts in a place like this, child? You should have joined the faith. There’s still time”.

 

“I belong here, my Lord. I should get our coffee”.

 

Kylo took the opportunity to inspect the room. It was well furnished, with a lot of silky, decorated fabrics.

 

There were also fresh flowers in her room, one or two bouquets with unread cards. He wanted to open them, to know who had the audacity to send flowers to a whore with a note bearing their signature. He wanted to know what sort of depraved message it contained, perhaps perverted enough to get its author jailed, tried and executed within the month. But the girl would know he had read it. And now, she was the one under his scrutiny.

 

Rey returned with coffee and biscuits. It all smelled delicious.

 

“I see you’re doing your best to make me comfortable. Most people I question can’t wait to see the back of me”.

 

“You came from far, I heard. It’s my obligation to be hospitable”.

 

“You came from Jakku. How well were you treated?”

 

“Very well. The Madam gave me a place to live before she even knew me, and the girls and boys are like my sisters and brothers”.

 

“You can’t even go out in the streets! I’d say this community has rejected you”.

 

“I’m very shy and I attract too much attention in the village. Lady Phasma said it was all right, I didn’t have to attend worship as long as I meditated and studied. She gave me some books, do you want to see them?”

 

“Mademoiselle. I am here because men in at least a 300 mile radius leave their wives to see you. They’re not feeding their children to pay for your fees. They’re not paying their taxes, either. You’re destroying families, you’re destroying entire communities!”

 

“My Lord, my Madam has a schedule for my clients, most of which are discussed with the wives; I assure you no client of mine would abandon their family! As to the taxes, I insist on paying their debt to the Order. It’s a troublesome matter, indeed”.

 

That’s what Phasma meant by ‘things being under control’, then. There was an arrangement between the wives, the whores and probably Phasma, herself. Leave it to women to sacrifice the last shred of decency in the name of peace. Peace is a lie, Kylo knew too well.

 

“You’d be willing to jeopardize your savings for these... these...”

 

“They’re good people, my Lord. And they pay me well. If nothing is left for them to pay their taxes, it’s only fair I do it on their behalf”.

 

“You pledge obedience to the First Order, then? You deny having ties to the Resistance? To the Jedi Order?”

 

“I pledge my obedience to you, my Lord”.

 

Checkmate. Her words threw him off balance. First and foremost, because she spoke the truth. They were both strong with the Force, which meant that they held parallel conversations through their every feeling, intention, thought. The fabric of the Force linked all beings together, and they felt its touch, felt its pull. One would know if the other was trying to hide something. Second, the report he was given on the situation did not match what he’d seen so far. It was time to gather more information.

 

 *

 

Lady Phasma was to train new prospects outside the county and left the Naboo temple to Kylo’s care. Not before long, he gained the community’s trust and proceeded with his interviews.

 

It was not hard to find Rey’s clients. Most of them made no effort to hide it or deny it. They called her their angel, their saint, their goddess. The idolatry alone would suffice to start proceedings against all involved. But it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Snoke.

 

It seemed Rey gave no real value to money. Allegedly, she frequently received proposals of marriage, some accompanied by great fortunes, and she never considered accepting any. She shared all her fees and gifts with the other whores and the Madam. If the gift was too extravagant, to the point of compromising the man’s household, she would return it.

 

Most wives tolerated her existence because she educated their husbands, so to speak. Rey’s clients didn’t drink as much, brought flowers for their wives, were diligent in their jobs and attentive to their children. In all likelihood, they became better lovers, as well. Of course, some wives still hated Rey, regardless of the improvements on the husbands. Jealousy and envy are always a nasty business.

 

At first, Kylo was afraid of the obscenities he expected to hear from the male witnesses; then he was intrigued because he didn’t hear any. After a fair number of entirely chaste statements, Kylo was convinced that he needed to ask, as nauseating as it was.

 

“What is it, exactly, that Mademoiselle Rey does, that’s different from what other whores do?”

 

“Please, Lord Ren, don’t compare her to a whore, she’s something else! There are no words to describe Miss Rey! You should go there yourself, that’s the only way to know!”

 

Kylo almost arrested the man who suggested that he entered Rey’s line. The problem was, the same dialogue with slight variations repeated itself time and time again. Nobody was able to account for anything specific that happened inside that room during the 10 minutes. They only said how wonderful it was. And that Kylo should have a go at it.

 

*

 

It was time to pay Mademoiselle Rey another visit. Again, he requested that she took no other visitors that day. That was good, Kylo thought. His presence was preventing her from debasing herself further, no matter if it were merely for a day. Again, he used the secret passageway in her closet. This time, she put flowers in there.

 

The room smelled of freshly made coffee and biscuits. The chair Kylo used in his last visit had been deliberately placed by one of the windows, where there was sunshine. “I heard it’s good for the health, my Lord”.

 

“You need it more than I do, Mademoiselle. Please, take your seat here”. She sat under the sunlight, while he seated himself in a chaise across her. He couldn’t help but notice she had a few freckles on her neckline. The sun brought out the emerald in her eyes. She smiled at him, and it was like she turned a switch inside him for the first time. She was so, so beautiful. He needed to change his train of thought, or she would notice.

 

“What can I do for you, my Lord?”

 

“I need to know how you ended up in this brothel”.

 

“By train”.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant”.

 

“Please, my Lord, I don’t want to talk about before”.

 

“You have no choice, Mademoiselle. I’m questioning you in the name of the Supreme Leader, Lord Snoke. You must answer my questions”.

 

“Don’t you know the answer, already?”

 

“I’ve only heard rumors. From you, I know I’ll hear the truth”.

 

Rey got up and stood by the window. After a few seconds, she turned back to Kylo. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. “Very well. I cannot deny your request. And I know you’ll be kind to me. I’ll tell you the story once a month, at the first light of the full moon. I’ll light a candle by my window, to remind you of our date”.

 

“You’re not to receive any man that day. At least once a week, you will rest. Promise me”.

 

“I do. You must leave now, my Lord”. She was about to burst in tears and all Kylo wanted was to stay, to hold her and comfort her. He practically ran out of her room, and didn’t sleep at all that night. What was she doing to him? Was she such a wicked seductress? She was, and the whole kingdom knew it. But he was falling for it, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are fuel to an author's flow =))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kylo Ren's first interrogation session with Rey doesn't go as planned. Rey goes to a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The greatest appreciation to [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/) who had so much patience and care with the ball segment, in particular. I'm very happy with the result. I hope you enjoy it, as well =)))

All he could do was count the days until his next encounter with Rey. Kylo couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus. His mood was freefalling, and it had never been good to begin with. Sometimes, he would walk by the brothel and check if there was a lit candle by her window. He knew the day hadn’t come, but maybe her calendar would take pity on him.

 

By the time the full moon rose to the sky, Kylo had two big dark circles around his eyes. He couldn’t bear another night of hopeless staring at Rey’s window.

 

That night, though, the full moon and Rey’s candle would light his way to her. Lord Ren was so entranced by the anticipation of seeing Rey that he almost missed Lady Phasma’s remark. Right before he shut the front door to the cottage, on his way out, Phasma said, “Be careful, Lord Ren”. Was she back to town, already?

 

*

 

Kylo knocked on her closet door, and Rey opened it. Kylo nearly choked.

 

“My Lady, you’re not decent, I should...”

 

“No”, she interrupted him, “You ordered me to lay all my secrets out to you. Modesty will not prevent me from being as comfortable as I can be”. Rey was wearing a camisole with a robe over it. Her body was more covered now than it was the last time he saw her. However, because of the intimacy the ensemble implied, Kylo’s body started to respond as if she was bare before his eyes. He felt a bit lightheaded.

 

Rey needed more light. She took the candle from her window and approached him.

 

“My Lord, what happened to you, are you ill?” She inspected his eyes, his forehead, his neck... Had she ever touched him before? It was unbearable to feel her touch, and not touch her back.

 

“I haven’t slept well”. His voice came out lower than he intended.

 

“You haven’t slept properly in weeks, I’m sure! You must rest”. Rey sat on her bed, and gestured for him to join her.

 

“My Lady! What you suggest...”

 

“Is perfectly reasonable”, she finished his sentence, then added, softly, “I can help you. Please”.

 

Their nonverbal communication kicked in with all its might. He conveyed to her his astonishment at her invitation, his surprise at his desire to accept it, his concern over what it could possibly mean to both of them; and, above all, his physical and mental exhaustion.

 

From her end, she projected her overwhelming worry for his well-being, her confidence that she really could make him feel better, her reassurance that there was no malice behind her offer. Above it all, there was... surrender?

 

His eyes asked for her permission, and hers granted it. He took off his boots, his cloak and his belt. Rey observed attentively.

 

“Head on my lap. Come on”, she commanded, as a mother would. One who actually cared.

 

He lowered his cheek to her lap painfully slowly. He lay on her bed with extreme caution, as though her mattress was made of thin ice.

 

Then... he was overwhelmed by her warmth, her scent, how firm her thighs were under the delicate fabric of her nightgown. It seemed surreal; it felt like a dream. He closed his eyes.

 

Rey rested her hands on his hair, preparing him for what was to come. He took a deep breath. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, and he... purred under her soft caress. Rey sighed, relieved, when she sensed his peaceful slumber.

 

*

 

Kylo awoke in her room. His right cheek now resting on her chest, his left arm across her belly, left leg locking both of her legs. Rey was still sleeping. Carefully, he disentangled his body from hers. He walked to her dressing table, and looked himself at the mirror. Who was that man, and what had he done to the most unforgiving minister of the First Order?

 

He felt superbly well rested. Whatever hallucination tricked him into spending the night in the brothel had completely vanished.

 

He was left with shame, despair, and the certainty that he was incapable of being impartial when it came to Rey. To the point that he would not gamble with her life by recusing himself from this investigation. He looked at her, and made a silent vow to protect her.

 

She opened her eyes, smiled at him, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

 

“My Lord, you don’t look like death anymore! Thank you!” She stood up and took a shy step towards him. He seemed puzzled, and she clarified, “Thank you for trusting me. I would never forgive myself if...”

 

If only she knew she was both the cure and the cause. “My Lady, I apologize for imposing on you. I should have taken better care of my own health. I am very grateful to you”.

 

“My Lord, men and women are not supposed to take care of themselves, but of each other. You are not to take a wife and I shall never take a husband; if you’ll allow me to be your surrogate, I’ll let you be mine”.

 

For some reason, her pledge to never marry formed a lump in his throat. “My Lady, such a statement could send you to the pike. You must be mindful of your words”.

 

“It’s your holy mission to execute people, and I’m no better than the ones you already have”.

 

Kylo nearly jumped at her. “I would never! I... I am not the only inquisitor the Order has”. He bolted to her closet.

 

*

 

Lady Phasma had a cup of tea in her hands. She sat patiently in the cottage, awaiting Kylo’s return.

 

“I thought you’d be at the temple”.

 

“Good morning, Lord Ren. I finished early. I assumed you were bringing a prisoner with you, and I wanted to assist. After a whole night of interrogation, you don’t have a confession?”

 

“I didn’t interrogate her last night. Another issue took precedence”.

 

“Kylo... You’re taking too long to build your case against the whore”.

 

He wanted to forbid everyone from using that word to refer to Rey, ever again. “ _You_ never built a case against her”.

 

“In my final report on her, I recommended that we kept monitoring her activities and revise her case in a year. Less than a week after I submitted my report, Master Snoke put you in charge of her case and sent you here. You’re not supposed to reach the same conclusion as me, you know that”.

 

“I’ll persuade her to either join the Order or marry. I just need more time”.

 

*

 

Kylo was back to sleepless nights. He couldn’t waste another encounter; next time, he would have to be ready to take her testimony. He knew Phasma was right; he needed to make progress or Lord Snoke himself might intervene.

 

*

 

“Please please please please!”, Finn begged.

 

“Finn, do I even have to explain why this is a terrible idea?”, Rey countered.

 

“Look, tomorrow is your day off. Only your clients know what you look like and Coruscant is far enough from here. Besides, you’ll be unrecognizable - I’ll make sure, okay?”

 

“I am not going to let you play dress up with me”.

 

“You’re absolutely letting me play dress up with you! That part is non-negotiable!”

 

“You’re the one trying to convince me”.

 

“I don’t care, you’re going!”

 

“I’ll go if Jess and Rose go”. Like the Madam would let them all take the day off.

 

“Done. Get this pussy ready ‘cause inauguration is coming”, Finn said as he chased her, spirit fingers threatening to tickle her down there.

 

“Finn, don’t you dare!”, Rey screeched. They both laughed and Rey ran for her life, screaming when he got too close. The commotion drew the attention of the entire household. Sure enough, Jess, Rose and even the Madam were on board with Finn’s plan, much to Rey’s surprise. They really must want her to go out, for a change.

 

The house opened for business and Rey was distracted by work. Before sundown, Finn dissolved her line of clients and the four friends boarded the carriage.

 

*

 

Next morning, they finally arrived in Coruscant. They checked into the town’s inn, slept for a couple of hours, had lunch in the tavern (where Jess and Rose found dates to the night’s ball), bought ribbons and perfumes at the local market, then went back to their rooms. It was time to get ready.

 

Rey deeply regretted having allowed Finn to pack her things.

 

“I am not going to wear _that_ ”.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s the only dress for you, okay? Unless you want to trade with Jessika or Rose”. Of course, theirs were far worse.

 

“I am not going. I’ll stay behind”.

 

“I don’t have time for this! I’ll do your hair”. He screamed at the top of his lungs, “Jessika! Rose! Get your fat buttocks to my room!”

 

The girls used all their artistry to help Rey get in the mood: they praised Rey’s gown, Rey’s figure, her prospects for the upcoming event, all the while offering her deliciously decadent sips of crème de menthe.

 

Three hours later, the foursome looked like a million credits. Rey wore a lacy, sleeveless light blue ball gown made up of a tight bodice with a heart shaped design, framing her cleavage beautifully, and a wide, fluffy skirt. Rey’s hair had been intricately braided into a bun using a technique their Madam had taught them. She wore black eyeliner and red lipstick.

 

The two soldiers Jess and Rose had met at the tavern escorted them to the ball, and Finn accompanied Rey.

 

“You could have packed me a cowl or something. It’s freezing”.

 

“Honey, we need to get inside that party. Your bosom is our ticket”.

 

“Are you saying we don’t have invitations?”

 

“We have two!”, Finn said, with a glint in his eye as he reached to palm her breasts. Rey avoided his attack just in time.

 

“Finn!”

 

It turned out that the event was an open ball, and the group had no problem getting inside. Finn had just been teasing, and Rey fell for it for the thousandth time.

 

Their outfits drew much attention, as a lady ought not to expose her shoulders and arms, and a gentleman would be well advised not wear bright colours. But Rey’s company wouldn’t miss the opportunity to showcase themselves in all their glory; on Naboo, they barely got out of the brothel and, when they did, they wore hooded cloaks.

 

They dance. They drink. They smoke. They laugh. Then, they see him. “Oh my Gods, that’s Sir Poe!”

 

“Are you sure, Finn?”

 

“Yes, Jessika, that’s his house sigil right there”.

 

“I can’t see it”.

 

“You can’t tell a cock from a cucumber”.

 

“I need to get closer, that’s all”. Jess marched towards him and, not only did she confirm Poe Dameron’s identity - he, who was the greatest jousting champion of the land - but she also managed to steal the man away from his friends, to hers, for the rest of the evening.

 

*

 

By sunrise, they left the ball and made straight for their carriage. Somehow, the girls’ skirts managed to fit in the cabin.

 

Exhausted, after a whole night of heavy partying without any sleep, they spent most of the 15-hour journey unconscious.

 

*

 

Finn and the girls arrived back home just in time for the night’s shift. The carriage parked at the back entrance to the brothel and they unloaded as unconspicuously as possible.

 

“No no no no”, gasped Finn, “We’re getting busted by Lord Ren!”

 

Kylo was walking towards them and, after noticing the movement near the brothel, he pressed his step.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him while you finish here”.

 

“Are you crazy, Rey?”

 

She had never seen Finn so serious. “Trust me, brother”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the girls' dresses:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are worth a million credits!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kylo Ren cannot sleep as he struggles with his fantasies. Rey offers her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, my beta [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/) substantially improved the ball segment, and the chapter, as a whole. Some beautiful words and images you'll find are a result of her contribution. Thank you so much!!! =))))
> 
> From Rey's departure with her friends to their return, approximately 48 hours have passed in the story.

Lord Kylo Ren had been walking towards the carriage when someone unexpectedly pulled him into an alley. Without hesitation, his dagger pressed against the assailant’s throat. Then, just as quickly, it was withdrawn by his hand.

 

“My Lady Rey...” his voice almost a whisper. “Does the Force deceive me, or is that really you?”

 

Two nights ago, Kylo had passed by the brothel - as he often did - and he just knew Rey wasn’t there. The following night he even took a chance and entered her room without a prior appointment, only to confirm his suspicion. He had been finding excuses to walk by the building ever since. Now, she was there. Was she?

 

He was touching her face, to make sure. He eyed her from head to toe. Her exposed naked skin, her lavish gown, her striking gaze, her overall debauched look, except for the intact hairdo... it was too much. This must be a vision. His pupils dilated, his pulse raced.

 

“My Lord, I’m here”, was all she could answer.

 

“You smell of liquor and cigar”. His senses slowly returned to the here and now.

 

“If you say so, my Lord”.

 

“You don’t deny it, then? Have you taken your business outside of the walls, where it is tolerated?” His confusion turned into fury, building at a fierce pace.

 

“You’re having trouble sleeping, again. I can see it in your eyes. Will you let me help you?” She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands.

 

With a swift intake of breath at her touch, Kylo’s emotions spiralled out of control.  He violently pushed her hands away from his face, and cornered her against the wall. “Do you mock me, Lady Rey?” He growled, his face close to hers. “Have you no respect for my position? Are you not aware of my mission here?”

 

Unfazed, Rey looked him in the eye, and said, as if to soothe him, “You’re here to kill me. I’m glad it’s you. You shouldn’t suffer for it”.

 

Kylo snapped. He grabbed her throat. “Are you trying to force my hand? Maybe I should execute you right now, is that what you want?” He was almost snarling now. “Is that why you downright commit crimes right under my nose?”

 

His grip was not too tight, but it wasn’t loose, either. Rey didn’t try to escape his grip, her eyes still locked on his.

 

They lost themselves in the maelstrom of nonverbal communication, her eyes gradually centering him, bringing him back to their mutual understanding and trust. Kylo realized there was more she needed to tell. But he reminded himself that she also needed time. Until the next full moon. He sighed and let her go, his hand still trembling slightly.

 

“Please, come this way, my Lady. You shouldn’t be seen outside”.

 

Kylo took a key from his jacket’s pocket and opened a gate down the alley. It led to Rey’s closet.

 

“That’s how you get to my chambers, then. I trust you’re the only one who has the key?”.

 

“Of course”. There used to be another, but it was long gone. “Please, be reasonable. You are a bright woman, Lady Rey”.

 

“Thank you, my Lord”. She kissed his cheek reverently before she climbed the stairs to her room. Was she trying to make the point that she didn’t listen to anything he said? He was extremely frustrated. Among other things.

 

*

 

Every moonrise since the night he had spent with Rey, Kylo would turn to one side, then the other, no sign of sleep, whatsoever. In bed, he would think of her emerald hazel eyes, her carefree smile, her stubborn carelessness.

 

Then, when his pursuit for sleep lowered his defenses, he would remember how beautiful her freckled neckline was under the sunlight, how he felt both aroused and appeased by her soft caresses on his scalp, how she had branded her very essence on his skin, annointing his weary soul with her soft, fresh scent. He hoped he was the only one who had ever contemplated her adorable yawns as she opened her eyes for the first time in her day. This was his treasure. This was only his. At least, this.

 

When his collection of agonizing memories made clear they were never-ending, he would get up and heat the coffee Phasma had left in the kitchen, careful not to make much noise. Most times, he would just stand in the cottage yard with the hot cup in his hands, and stare at the moon.

 

Tonight, the new moon lit the sky, and he still had no idea how he was supposed to endure this pain until the next full moon arose. He didn’t know it yet, but, the next day, he would receive a letter from Rey.

 

*

 

“My Dearest and Beloved Lord Kylo Ren,

 

This unworthy subject begs you to accept the enclosed herbs. I could never forget your Lordship favours coffee; however, a tea made with these selected herbs will most certainly help your sleep. They were procured with great difficulty by a cherished friend. Rest assured of my absolute discretion; your name is unattached of such order.

 

Yours, always and forever,

 

Rey”

 

*

 

“Mademoiselle Rey of Jakku,

 

It is not your person that I do not find worthy, but the source of your gift. However touched I am by your concern for my health, I cannot and will not accept that you owe any favours to your acquaintance, let alone on my behalf. You must return it immediately, including the extra credits I hereby enclose for his troubles.

 

Lord Kylo Ren”

 

*

 

“My Dearest, my Precious,

 

I must insist you accept my gift; otherwise, your mission will be in jeopardy. I gather from our last encounter that this is the only assistance I can hope to provide. These herbs were obtained from a good friend, and she would never ask for anything other than my friendship in return. I beg you, my Lord. I only think of your welfare, night and day.

 

Yours. Only yours.

 

Rey

 

(I cannot accept your money; I pray you understand)”

 

*

 

Rey’s letters were unbearable to read. Each time Kylo imagined her endearments coming out of her mouth, in her sweet voice, enveloped by her subtle accent... He had to remind himself over and over of all the sacrifices he had made in the name of his religious, chaste, devoted life.

 

He had sacrificed absolutely everything for the Order; yet, this woman took over his body and soul from the moment he laid eyes on her. For the first time in his life, he understood the true meaning of temptation.

 

She was probably doing it on purpose, he thought, but he didn’t care.

 

‘Yours. Always and forever. Only yours’. These were her words.

 

*

 

This time, he decided to drink the tea made from Rey’s herbs before he went to bed. He recognized mint, lemongrass and chamomile. It worked, in the worst possible way. Because now he really fell into unconsciousness and, with that, his mental barriers evaporated.

 

Real memories mixed with fantasies. He imagined stripping her clothes under the sunlight in her room. Burying his face between her thighs as her fingers brushed his hair. Waking her up the next day to make sweet love to her. Fucking her hard in that alley.

 

There was no way Phasma didn’t know what he dreamt about. She was in charge of changing the linen.

 

*

 

“My Lady Rey,

 

I am pleased to inform you that I have been sleeping the sleep of the righteous since I started to have your tea. I drink a full cup of it every night. I am most thankful for your inestimable aid. In appreciation of your efforts, I send you these holy books that will surely enlighten your ways to the Force. You can keep them.

 

Lord Kylo Ren”

 

That was him changing strategies. If he couldn’t prevent himself becoming a drooling degenerate around Rey, perhaps he could help her embrace the faith, saving both of their souls in the process. Because there was no chance in hell he could encourage her to marry anyone. In truth, he wouldn’t let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally address Rey's story. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments! I hope you're enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/) for reviewing this chapter! You rock! =)))

Finally, there was a lit candle by her window. Tonight. Kylo was going to her room. He would listen to her story. He was going to save her.

 

He had dragged this matter for too long; Phasma was clearly unsettled and he couldn’t risk Snoke taking over Rey’s case.

 

*

 

“My Lady”, he greeted, reverently.

 

“My Lord! You look so well!”, she ran the short distance that separated them and hugged him.

 

He was always taken aback by her openness towards him. Her words, her gestures, even her features were accommodating, inviting.

 

He gently pushed her away to look at her. She was wearing a silk camisole and robe. And...

 

“Your hair...! It is down, my Lady”. No woman would wear her hair down in the presence of a man other than her husband. Not even a prostitute.

 

“For you, my Lord. Only for you. Do you find it agreeable?” She turned around, to give him a better view.

 

Agreeable? It was what his dreams were made of. Rey, his and only his, forever. That was the symbol behind her long, shiny waves on display.

 

They had far passed the propriety line. Lord Kylo Ren was beyond suspicion as a man of the faith, but his impeccable reputation would not save him from execution should he be discovered in a prostitute’s bedroom as if he were her husband.

 

And, of course, there were the letters, the night he had spent with her, his defiled sheets. If he was the one building up a case against himself, his conviction would be certain.

 

“I find you beautiful, my Lady”.

 

She smiled, briefly. “Thank you. I... I did not want to die before showing it to someone... I wanted it to be you”.

 

“Why do you speak so much of death? I render the verdict, not you”.

 

“Tonight, you’ll understand. I’d like to try something”.

 

Sometimes, Rey would get a glimpse of Kylo’s feelings and thoughts; she wanted to try and give her testimony telepathically.

 

She insisted he sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, and her back, leaning against him.

 

“I need you to hold me through it. It’s going to be too hard on me. They’re painful memories”.

 

She placed herself comfortably between his legs, and his arms held hers. Their joined hands rested upon her belly.

 

“Close your eyes”.

 

*

 

Rey’s body is exhausted. She’s in a blacksmith shop, working in what seems to be an armor. Her hands are bleeding.

 

‘Get on with it, girl. I feed you, don’t I?’

 

‘I am doing the best I can, sir’.

 

‘It better be ready by the time the priests get here’.

 

Her stomach aches. She’s very hungry. And thirsty. She doesn’t realize it yet, but the Force is strong in her, and it’s keeping her alive.

 

The vision fast-forwards a few hours.

 

Two red-headed Lords enter the shop. One is clearly Hux, the other is... his father? They are talking to the blacksmith, Unkar Plutt. He calls for Rey.

 

‘I apologize if the girl’s finishing is lacking, Lord Hux. She’s lazy’, Plutt says.

 

‘Is the girl for sale?’, Hux junior asks.

 

‘What are you going to do with her, Armitage? I’m sure she doesn’t know how to read or cook. She’s of no use to the Order’, Hux senior replies.

 

‘I am going to teach her whatever I want her to know. She’s going to be my pet’.

 

‘Master Snoke would not be pleased; she’s a woman and you’re supposed to be chaste’.

 

‘That didn’t keep you from having me, father’.

 

‘Your mother was not my pet, nor my anything; the Gods blessed me with her death at your birth’.

 

‘The girl is not for sale’, Plutt finally intervenes.

 

‘That settles it, then’. Father and son are gone.

 

‘Filthy witch!’, Plutt yells as he strikes Rey’s face. She doesn’t hit back and she doesn’t cry.

 

Hux junior returns to the shop several times, demanding to see the girl. Plutt doesn’t let him; Hux senior is a higher ranking officer of the Order and he forbade it.

 

Hux junior tries to bribe Plutt and he seems tempted, but he’s too afraid of getting in trouble with the Order. He curses and strikes Rey frequently. If she weren’t an excellent worker, he would’ve killed her, whored her or sold her a long time ago.

 

Hux junior appears again. Rey accidentally reads his mind. She sees him killing his own father. She accesses his sick fantasies about her. His pleasure would come from her pain, her humiliation, her destruction, until he was done with her and killed her. His father is dead. There’s nothing to stop Plutt from taking Hux’s money.

 

Plutt calls Rey to the shop. ‘There’s something you need to see here’, Rey shouts from the storage room. Plutt enters and Rey cuts his neck with her blade. It’s a swift, silent kill. She runs away through the back entrance.

 

*

 

Rey and Kylo opened their eyes after that last scene. She was shaking violently, and Kylo gently squeezed her more deeply into his arms.

 

“I am so sorry, my Lady. I am so sorry. Rey”.

 

“Do you see, now, that I am guilty of murder? You have no choice but convict me”. Her voice is barely audible.

 

“No, my Lady, your only crime was to let Hux live. But I’ll kill him, myself. I’ll be glad to”.

 

Of course he wouldn’t charge her with murder. He would sooner charge himself, for not being there for her when she needed him.

 

Rey half turned her body, managing to face him from her disadvantaged angle. “You can’t! You can’t, my Lord! They’ll kill you! You can’t kill one of your own!”.

 

Kylo carefully slid his right arm under her knees, cradling her with his left arm behind her neck, holding her as one would a child. She looked up to him, eyes filled with fear for his safety.

 

“I will not let him hurt you”, he soothed.

 

“Don’t do anything foolish on my behalf, my Lord! I am nobody, I am nothing. Nothing”. Now, her eyes were filled with tears.

 

“Not to me, Rey. To me, you are everything”.

 

With that, she pushed him down for a kiss. He pulled her body to his chest and welcomed her lips, pushing into her all the reassurance he could.

 

Her kiss was tender and warm and sweet. It was so much better than fantasy.

 

She melted in his arms, thoroughly weakened. The whole experience had drained her energy.

 

“Will you stay the night, please? Will you promise not to leave while I sleep?”

 

“Anything you need, my love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are the energy to keep writers going! I hope you liked this one! There's still more to Rey's story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have their first lesson together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless appreciation for [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/), the fastest, sharpest and sweetest beta there is! =)))

The next day, Kylo woke up to Rey’s gentle touch on his hand. He was spooning her, and never had he felt more right. With Rey, he always experienced one of two extremes: it was either pure peace or striking passion. He didn’t believe in the former and didn’t trust the latter. But somehow, it felt right. With Rey.

 

He rubbed her hand, letting her know he was awake.

 

“Thank you so much for staying, my Lord. If you had gone after him and something happened to you...”

 

“You shouldn’t concern yourself with it. Have you told anyone, besides me?” He caressed her loose hair, to soothe her. He would make everything all right.

 

“There’s someone who knows, but I trust him with my life. And the Madam, of course”.

 

“My Lady, who is this man?” He tried to hide his agitation, to encourage her to speak, but there was no hiding anything between the two. Where they lacked words, their bodies, feelings and intentions spoke volumes.

 

“You’ll know the next time we do this. He was there”.

 

Of course there was more to her story. Hux had been her fiancé. The thought of that loathsome creature binding himself to his precious Rey for life was unbearable.

 

According to Phasma, Hux hadn’t given up on Rey, still. Of course not. Who would ever?

 

“I cannot wait another full moon to see you again, my Lady. I’ll go mad”, he said against her hair. They had been in the same position since they woke up, his body embracing hers, completely.

 

“You should come next week, on my day off. I have some questions for you, now that I’ve read Lady Phasma’s books and two of yours. I want to make sure I’m understanding things correctly”.

 

They were thick, dense books. She had really applied herself. There was hope. Perhaps he could help her grow an interest in the religious life, in the long run.

 

“Yes, I’ll be here. For coffee, in the afternoon”. He needed a clear head to teach her about the Force, and night time wouldn’t do.

 

“Perfect! Will you join me for breakfast today?”

 

What time was it? He hadn’t even considered it until now.

 

“Nothing would please me more, but I must go, my Lady”.

 

“Of course. You’ll not do anything without telling me about it, right? Please don’t do anything”.

 

“If you continue to apply yourself to your studies, I’ll be less concerned for your safety”.

 

“Thank you, my Lord!”

 

*

 

This time, Phasma didn’t bother to finish worship earlier to await Kylo’s return. And afterwards, she didn’t ask him where he had spent the night.

 

But he wasn’t foolish enough to mistake Phasma’s silence for indifference, and explained, “the interrogation is going well. She has agreed to weekly lessons on the ways of the Force. In a month or two, she’ll be ready to meet with Master Snoke and join the Order”.

 

“Are you sure that’s the better way? If you have taken, ahm, pity on the girl, it should be easy enough to marry her off to an ally, to someone that matters”. The implication being, someone who’d keep the Order from executing her. “I bet she’d get to choose”.

 

“She’s strong with the Force. She’ll be a great asset to the First Order. Isn’t that our priority? To make the Order great?”

 

“I’m pleased to see your priorities are in check, brother”.

 

*

 

Kylo decided to send word to Master Snoke. In all likelihood, Phasma was already reporting his odd behavior to the Supreme Leader, and his silence wouldn’t do him any good. He was very careful about it. He needed to portray Rey as a powerful prospective ally, but not so powerful that she would pose a threat to the leadership.

 

He hated that he didn’t know everything about Hux’s involvement with Rey. Now that Kylo thought about it, Master Snoke had told him close to nothing when he had sent him to Naboo. Obviously, she wasn’t just a common whore creating too much trouble. Was it a test? Was he failing it?

 

*

 

He could smell the fresh cookies from the stairs. She was ready for him. He liked that.

 

His hand was an inch away from knocking when she opened the closet’s door.

 

“My Lord!”, she smiled and jumped into his arms. Like the sight of him was the best news of her life.

 

Their relationship had no precedent, hence no established rules. Sometimes, it was of a parent to the child, other times, they acted as lovers and, occasionally, they were prosecutor and defendant. Today, they would try and be master and apprentice.

 

But first, he would look at her. Really look at her. He wasn’t ashamed of it, at this point.

 

She wore an A-lined skirt and a tan, hooded tunic, with a boat neckline. It had long, bell sleeves. She had also a belt with small glass bottles. Her long, chestnut hair was tied in three carefully designed buns. A single braid framed her face, her beautiful face. Her eyes... Were curious, excited, but also tired.

 

“I’m still recovering from the interrogation, my Lord”, she addressed his unspoken worry, “but, rest assured, I’m ready for today’s lesson. I wasn’t able to read all of it, I’m afraid, but I made notes to what I managed to read”, she continued.

 

Rey sat by the window and Kylo, across from her. Fresh coffee and cookies between them, books from one lap to the other.

 

Kylo went through the books Rey had read. Most pages were entirely filled with annotations, questions and even a few rectifications.

 

She had read many more pages than expected. She worked at the brothel day and night and, up until recently, without a day off but somehow she had managed to cover more ground than initiates about to be ordained.

 

“My Lady, that’s...” He didn’t know what to say.

 

“I don’t mind you calling me ‘my Lady’ because it’s not my place to contradict you; but might I suggest that, during these sessions, in particular, you call me ‘Rey’? I’m not a Lady of the Order; I’m far from it”.

 

“I first chose to call you ‘my Lady’ because, this way, I could call you mine; however, now I see the truth in the words! You should be a Lady of the Order! Most of your comments are accurate, more than a few are absolutely brilliant! You still need my guidance and I’m happy for it, but... there’s no one like you, Rey. We can build something new. Together”.

 

His hands reached out for hers, and he stared at her, pleadingly. She would never let his hands hang there, unclaimed; but, as she enveloped his hands with hers, she made a request, herself.

 

“Please, my Lord, let us walk before we run. Once you told me my words were dangerous, now it’s yours, I fear”. She was right. One might think he spoke of treason.

 

“I’m sorry, my Lady. Rey, I mean. I got carried away. As I usually do, in your company”.

 

He thought he would be safer in their afternoon sessions. He was wrong.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, my Lord. I worry for you, that’s all”.

 

“And I worry for you”.

 

It was time to begin her first lesson. “What’s your understanding of a person’s Force signature? Are you able to single someone out?”

 

“I easily sense you... I can tell if you are near, how you feel... It’s more difficult when it comes to others. Less so, if the individual in question is strong in the Force”.

 

“And you know why that is?”

 

“Yes. The Force is what binds all living things. If one is strong in the Force, their presence is brighter... louder”.

 

“Do you know why I’m the loudest to you?” He didn’t know the answer to this question. And he really wanted to know. Her presence screamed at him, all the time.

 

“Because you’re right. I’m yours, and you’re mine. I hoped the circumstances were different, though. I’m your accused and you’re my accuser”.

 

Yes, that was it. She felt it, too. The connection.

 

“Not today. Today, I’m your teacher, and you’re my student. There are so many ways we could belong together. You need to have faith in the Force, faith in your own abilities. And in my commitment to you. I don’t want to hear you speak of fear and death when you are with me”.

 

They were still holding hands. His hands dwarfed hers.

 

“I want to hope for a future, my Lord. The Force has showed me nothing but tragedy ahead of me. But it has also brought you to me”. Confidence found its way to her. “I choose to trust you. I believe in you”.

 

He had never heard anyone say anything remotely similar to what she’d just said. Rey’s words had a way of piercing into his soul. She trusted him and believed in him.

 

“Thank you, Rey”. He’d do everything in his power - and he was the second most powerful man alive - to be worthy of her trust. “Now, let’s do some exercises to help you identify an individual, regardless of their strength in the Force. Once you master it, we’ll talk about cloaking your own Force signature”.

 

*

 

That night, he didn’t have her tea before bed - he wanted to stay awake. He wanted to make plans.

 

Rey, his beautiful, bright Rey, would woo Master Snoke like she had everyone that ever laid eyes on her. Kylo would crush anyone who dared stand in their way, Hux being at the top of his list. When Snoke died and _he_ became the Supreme Leader - it should happen sooner than later - Lady Rey would rule by his side. If she agreed to it, he’d worship her in every way possible - it would be so easy to do so, unnoticed, with Snoke gone...

 

It was a beautiful picture, until he unwillingly fell asleep. That’s when the first nightmare came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are priceless!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Ren is under attack and only Rey can save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the greatest beta in the galaxy, [@colliderofhadron](https://colliderofhadron.tumblr.com/)! You really outdid yourself with this one!
> 
> Here's a scene from this chapter by the wonderful [@soylent-shirl](https://soylent-shirl.tumblr.com/) I LOVED IT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You NEED to check the art she created inspired by this chapter - it's funny and wonderful! I included it in the end notes where I explain it! Enjoy =)

He’s thrusting inside her. It’s nice and steady. They’re looking at each other, moaning softly with each thrust. She closes her eyes when she climaxes. She says she loves him.

 

There’s a knock on her door, she doesn’t acknowledge it. They pound harder. Harder. Harder. Kylo says her name. “Rey”. But she doesn’t flinch.

 

Then, they break in. Dozens of clients storm into the room and advance to her bed. There’s nothing Kylo can do. The mob grab him by his arms and chest and they easily remove him, taking his place.

 

A grotesque show follows. Each man claims a piece of Rey, and they find a rhythm to their abomination. Strangely enough, all eyes are turned to Kylo. It’s Rey’s expression that shocks him the most; it’s something between debauchery, contempt - hate, even.

 

Kylo occasionally catches brief glimpses of Rey’s face whenever it’s uncovered by the writhing sea of bodies, and the image of her devilish grin burns his eyes. Sometimes, she laughs. Loudly. Her companions laugh with her, and they’re laughing at him.

 

Kylo doesn’t want to stay to watch, but for some reason, he’s unable to leave. He can’t close his eyes, he can’t turn away. As the men finish, they pour their load and money onto Rey, and then others take their turn. It happens again and again and again.

 

Kylo finally finds his voice. “Please. Don’t do this”. She takes his evident anguish as encouragement. She rides her lovers faster and harder and then, she cums.

 

*

 

“Kylo! Kylo! By the Force!”

 

Phasma would usually only dismiss formality and address Lord Kylo Ren by his first name in an extreme situation.  This certainly qualified as such an occasion. She was kneeling next to his bed, hand on his forehead - another abnormal intimacy on her part.

 

“Phasma…?” His voice sounded gravelly. “What are you doing here?” He would need a few more seconds to recover from his nightmare.

 

“You screamed like I’ve never heard! I thought you were being attacked!” He noticed Phasma’s sword laying abandoned on the floor.

 

“No, I don’t think I was”.

 

“Was it a vision?” She asked with urgency. “You’re cold. You’re scaring me. You know I’m not easily scared”.

 

He moved laboriously onto his back, reflecting for a quiet moment as he stared up at the ceiling. No, it was not a vision. If the obscenity were to play out before him, surely the end of it would entail a lot of blood. Not one person in the galaxy was strong enough to keep him still in the face of such a spectacle of abhorrent manifestation. Rey, perhaps; Rey was strong enough. No, he decided. There was no point in thinking about it. She would _never_...

 

“Lord Ren! Answer me! Was it a vision?”

 

“No, just one of my nightmares. A particularly vivid, bad one”. He hissed in contempt at its memory. “Not a vision. I’m sure”.

 

“You’re definitely sure?”

 

“I said so”.

 

“All right”.

 

*

 

The following night, Kylo didn’t hesitate to take Rey’s tea.

 

It was the worst mistake he could have made.

 

Similar, sinister dreams involving Rey and countless men found him that night, but he did not wake. He had to endure it until morning.

 

He woke up in the poorest state. Face wet with sweat and tears, bloody fingers and scratched body, torn sheets scattered on the floor.

 

That was it. Rey couldn’t work in the brothel anymore. She couldn’t. She would join the First Order and never leave his side.

 

The decision was made.

 

Why…?

 

Why couldn’t he get out of bed?

 

His legs. Wouldn’t move.

 

“Phasma! PHASMA!”

 

In a heartbeat, she entered his room and took the sight in. This time, she grasped his hand in desperation.

 

“My brother, listen carefully”, she enunciated clearly, as if his life depended on it. “If you fall, Hux will take your place. You know what _that_ means, don’t you? You can’t do this to yourself. We need you. I need you to hold it together”.

 

“I’m not...”

 

“We both know who’s doing it to you and why. You need to stop it immediately”.

 

“I need her”, he said weakly.

 

“That’s literally the opposite of what you need right now”. Panic and frustration was evident in her voice. Had he even listened to _anything_ she’d been saying?

 

“No, she’s the only one who _can_ help me. Please, summon her. I know what I’m doing. I’ll not let you down. Please, sister”.

 

“All right...all right”.

 

*

 

Lady Phasma sent Rey the briefest note. As a Lady of the First Order, even though she wasn’t strong with the Force, she knew Rey would already be aware of what was happening. Rey just needed formal permission to visit the temple.

 

Rey headed straight to the cottage as soon as she was able. Lady Phasma cancelled worship that day, and Rey postponed all her appointments. The villagers were left utterly unattended.

 

“My Lady Phasma, thank you so much for calling me”, Rey gushed with sincerity, as she profusely kissed Phasma’s hands in gratitude.

 

“Do not think I’m avoiding my duties, Mademoiselle; this is beyond my abilities.  You have to see it for yourself. Come with me”.

 

*

 

Kylo was laying in bed, in the same poor state as had been when he had awoken earlier. Phasma hastily left him alone with Rey.

 

“Oh, my Lord, my love, what has he done to you?”, Rey said tearfully as she kissed him all over; chaste little pecks.

 

“Please, don’t... I am a mess”, he whispered.

 

“I don’t care; I don’t care about anything but you...” she vowed between kisses.

 

“I’ll make it right. I promise. You’ll have to break this spell he cast on me... Then, I’ll fix it”, he sputtered.

 

“I’ll take care of you, all right, but it’s time you closed your investigation and rendered your judgment, my Lord. Your Master is right to be upset. You know I’m guilty”.

 

Anger replaced his despair, as Kylo passionately pledged, “I swear to you, if anything happens to you - and I mean _anything_ \- my wrath will descend upon your Madam, your friends, your clients, the populace of this county and the next, Hux, Snoke, absolutely everyone in this kingdom, until my legacy of death and destruction is greater than Lord Vader’s. When I’m finished, I’ll kill myself, because I have no interest in existing without you”.

 

“My Lord, you know _this_ is nothing but a vessel”, she said emphatically, gesturing at her body. “I’ll be forever with you in the Force”.

 

He pulled her down to lay with him, and gently stroked her hair. “You’re gravely mistaken, my Lady, for ‘ _this’_ is everything”, Kylo sighed into her ear, as he glided his hand over the silken skin of her flank.

 

“Every inch of you is sacred, a prayer, a miracle of the Force, to be worshipped and cherished”, he continued, his absolute devotion imbuing both words and touch as his hand continued its exploration of her back, “and this is why you have to leave the brothel”. His hand stopped, his brow creased. “You can’t keep... servicing these men. You can’t!”

 

“I’ve told you I have no desire to join the First Order”.

 

They had indeed already talked about it, and Kylo hated repeating himself. Rey was not hungry for power, which is exactly why she should have it. She also rejected the idea of a coup, which is why Kylo would do it for her, when the time came.

 

“There’s no need to talk about it now. Just promise me you’ll not work while I’m away”.

 

“You’re leaving? Why?” Her body stiffened with sudden tension. “You can’t! He’ll hurt you!”

 

“He’ll hurt me more if I do nothing. This is his way of summoning me, and I must answer his call. Don’t worry, I’ll rectify the situation. You believe in me, don’t you?”, he softly asked.

 

“Yes”. She rested her head gently back onto his shoulder, his fingers running through her luscious hair.

 

“Good. Give me my strength back and do not see another client until I return. That’s how he’s hurting me. Please, do this for me, my love”.

 

“Yes. Anything. Yes”.

 

*

 

Rey proceeded to clean Kylo’s worst wounds and assess the damage to his legs. He immediately felt the benefit of her ministrations and started to feel better.

 

“There’s something... tampering with your signature. It’s not just you, there”, Rey determined.

 

“Correct. But you cannot force him out, not directly. He will feel you, and retaliate”.

 

“We need more of _you_. More of _you_ will push him away. I’m probably not making any sense...”

 

“You’re making perfect sense. That’s what I meant - you’ll give me my strength back. Your feelings are spot on”. Kylo was in awe of her power. “Translating feelings to words is an impossible task”, he added, with the slightest hint of a smile on one corner of his mouth.

 

“It is”, she smiled back.

 

“Trust your feelings. You know me. You know what I need”.

 

Rey closed her eyes and searched for Kylo’s signature. She singled it out and... nourished it - that’s what she felt she was doing. He fed on her energy. Bit by bit, he grew stronger and stronger, as she grew weaker and weaker.

 

Kylo sensed the exact moment a sort of balance was achieved, and asked her to stop. A growl from Rey’s stomach served as a noisy reminder that neither had eaten that day. Sustenance was clearly needed.  It took considerable effort to move their exhausted bodies apart and rise in search of victuals.

 

The lunch table had been set earlier by Phasma, who had left the cottage some time ago. Rey prepared plates of food for herself and Kylo, and they shared the meal in companionable silence, ensconced within the stone walls and low ceiling of his cottage room. Their eyes occasionally flickered cordially towards each other as they fed.

 

Underneath the table, Rey’s knees lightly brushed against Kylo’s, gently suffusing peace and comfort. Thanks to Rey, he was able to feel her touch again. This wonderful creature of Light had healed most of the damage inflicted by Master Snoke. She may have healed more than his legs.

 

Bellies full, they made their way back to his bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep for a couple of hours, protectively bandaged in each other’s arms.

 

Once they stirred from their restful slumber, they repeated the process a few more times: Rey healed him, they fed, and slept again. Kylo eventually regained the full movement and strength of his legs.

 

“We should bathe. Then I’ll have some of your tea, to help me sleep through the night. The nightmares are gone, I know it”.  He gently took her face in his hands and looked down into her soft hazel eyes. “You did well, my Lady. You did so well. Thank you”. Warmth radiated from him as he smiled. Looking up at him, Rey’s heart felt blissfully full. Had she ever seen him truly smile before?

 

“First, I’ll clean up this mess. I don’t want Lady Phasma to think I’m lazy!”, Rey beamed.

 

They glanced at each other tenderly. “I’ll help you”, he said. He’d do anything, be anything so that she never felt helpless another day in her life. They worked together to change Kylo’s ruined sheets. They filled the tub in the backyard, mostly using cold water, adding two pans of boiling water.

 

“You should go ahead”, he offered.

 

“Nonsense, I’ll wash you. Where does Lady Phasma keep the bathing tunics?”

 

The waning moon had risen high in the sky and Phasma was still nowhere to be seen. Not that Lord Ren minded.

 

His mind returned to the task at hand: bathing tunics? Of course. Rey wouldn’t bathe nude on holy ground, out in the open. He should have thought of it first.

 

“They’re in my room, first drawer”. The place where he kept his undergarments. It was a distasteful request, he quickly realized. Such a mundane, demeaning errand was not worthy of Lady Rey’s attention. “Actually, I’ll get them. My legs are strong enough now, thanks to you”.

 

After a few minutes, Kylo returned, wearing nothing but the tunic. It covered his arms and legs, but the white, thin fabric hinted at the contours of the well-built man underneath.

 

Every time Kylo was in Rey’s presence, his soul was bare for her to see. Now, his body was close to being fully revealed to her as well. He was suddenly powerfully aware of the significance of the situation and, for a second, he almost fell at her feet and worshiped her like the goddess she was. But he had to focus. There was a battle he needed to win first, to make her safe. Focus. Kylo ceremoniously handed another tunic to Rey.

 

“Get in there”, she ordered affectionately. Once he entered the tub she shocked him by continuing: “now take it off”.

 

Kylo coughed, “my Lady?”

 

“I must wash your wounds properly this time. I can hardly do that if you’re dressed. There is no need to worry, I cannot see anything under water. The robe has served its purpose”.

 

Kylo reasoned that it made sense. He hoped he was strong enough to sense Phasma returning, though. As much as she loved Lord Ren as her master and brother, Lady Phasma was fiercely loyal to the faith, and would not tolerate what might resemble outright depravity between a minister and a prostitute on holy soil, of all places.

 

“All right”. Never leaving Rey’s gaze, he carefully raised his hips to bunch the tunic’s skirt around his navel, then pulled the wet stretchy material up over his back, dragging it over his head. Still looking at Rey, his eyes now blazing with triumph at having achieved absolute surrender to her, he dropped the sodden bathing garment to the floor.

 

Leaning over Kylo, Rey gently started with the bruises on his chest and arms. As she carefully tended them, Rey was certain her ministrations must sting a little, but Kylo gave no indication of this. Eventually, he asked, “Are you using something other than soap?”

 

“Of course, I am. I have special lotions for your wounds, your body, your hair… I would be worthless without my formulas!”

 

“You could never be worthless, my Lady. A drop of your sweat is worth entire kingdoms”, Kylo replied, intense as ever.

 

“I am using some very effective mixtures – not one includes my sweat, I can assure you!” she giggled sweetly.  “Now, close your eyes and relax. I have a job to do, here”. She kissed his cheek.

 

Rey finished cleaning his wounds and proceeded to wash his hair. She chanted softly while she slowly massaged his scalp, her fingers firmly gripping him through shiny tendrils of wet hair. That’s when he truly started relaxing. He let the tension fall from every part of him as he sank deeper into the water, into her touch, into her and, apparently, failed to censor himself, as he whispered, “my wife…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the "bathing-tunic-gate": I was so sure that it was a thing in medieval times; it turns out I couldn't find it on Google (which means it doesn't exist, right?). At the first draft of this chapter, I called it "bathing camisole" and it led to a brilliant, hilarious art by my multitalented beta - check it out:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Then I changed it into tunic and that's what she gave us:
> 
>   
> Source: [@soylent-shirl](https://soylent-shirl.tumblr.com/post/176494804151/here-are-some-very-silly-visuals-for-the/embed)
> 
> For the purpose of this fic, it's a thing imposed by the First Order (just because they can). The closest picture I could find (to what I had in mind) is the tunic I added to the mood board - yes, I'm very proud of it =P
> 
> Tell me what you think! Do you have any theories? I hope I'm not being too obvious with my bread crumbs! =D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this fic! If you want to chat, I'm also on Tumblr - [@miranda13ao3](https://miranda13ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
